


It's Such a Magical Place

by noprincenorape



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comatose, F/M, S.H.I.E.L.D facility, Tahiti is a Magical Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noprincenorape/pseuds/noprincenorape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward has everything he needs, a beautiful beach, the sun bright in the sky and the girl he loved right next to him smiling like there was none else in the world. </p><p>But that constant beep won't stop getting in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Such a Magical Place

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back when we were waiting for AoS' season finale, so it doesn't consider the events occured in Ragtag and End of the Beginning. So S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't gone 100% into the shadows and Garrett is still alive, just so you know.

He tries to open his eyes, but the sun is too bright, he finds really hard to wake up if he can’t open his eyes so he moves his arm to cover them but someone slaps it back to its place.

 

“Shhh, don’t move, you have really tense shoulders and I’m trying to work here, tough guy”

 

He recognizes the voice immediately, of course he does, so he just relaxes in his position and lets the young woman do her job. Her hands are a little bit rough, probably because she has just been swimming in the ocean and there’s some dried salt on them, she is not a soldier, she is a hacktivist, she works with her hands but she is delicate even when tapping furiously on her laptop or her phone or one of the tablets they have in the Bus. She taps furiously, feverishly, looking for clues, for ideas, for knowledge. But she never had to fight, never had to use her fist, until she knew him, until he became her SO and he taught her how to disarm someone, how to punch over and over and over again, jab-cross-jab-cross-jab-cross, and again.

 

He keeps his eyes closed, just feeling her hands working on his shoulders, getting rid of every knot and contracture in his hard muscles. He can feel her breath over his face, hot and smelling like the ocean and the sand, smelling just like she should.

 

“How do you like Tahiti so far?” She asks in a whisper he almost doesn’t hear.

 

He just mumbles and hopes for her to be satisfied because he is too relaxed to say anything else.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit too boring? No WiFi, no phone reception… I feel I’m going to die if I don’t find myself in front of a keyboard soon” She rants and he can see her wrinkling her nose even with his eyes closed.

 

“Just shut up and enjoy the beach Skye…Tahiti is a magical place” He opens one of his eyes and sees how Skye moves from behind to sit in the towel next to him.

 

He can feel her warmth when she puts her hand over his, even hotter than the sand underneath. Her hand still feels rough but he won’t complain because it’s _her_ hand and she won’t even complain about anything about her.

 

He thinks for a moment in how not so long ago he wouldn’t have even thought he would be in this kind of situation, a beautiful beach, the sun bright in the sky and the girl he loved right next to him smiling like there was none else in the world. Because Skye was the woman he loved, even though it was not the woman of his dreams. In his dreams, back when he was in the Academy and Garrett would brought up the issue of the future he would see himself in a relationship à-la-Mr and Mrs Smith, marrying another specialist who would understand why he wasn’t much at home, not caring much cause she would have her own missions, the issue of kids completely forgotten, not like he could even take care of a child, just someone he could see from time to time and have a nice dinner and have fun in bed but nothing else, not emotional attachment, without any kind of sincerity or honesty from either side, just feeling like he could like his wife’s façade the same way she would like what he would be allowed to show her.

 

But here he is, in Tahiti with a nerd, an 0-8-4, someone from an unknown origin who is able to joke about everything but who can also be serious about everything, who can grab his hand and tell him how much he is worthy and how he is a good man inside. Someone who sees the light hidden behind all that darkness covering his soul. She doesn’t accept lies or façades, so he is trying to be as honest with her as possible without putting her in danger. What if Garrett finds her and has her killed? He can’t allow that to happen, and that is why they has fled to Tahiti…

 

Right?

 

A beeping sound makes Ward go back to reality, to Skye smiling at him, to the sun hitting their faces and the sound of waves soothing them into a slumber. He looks around trying to find out where the beeping is coming from, is it an alarm clock? He doesn’t remember to have a watch or clock around, nor Skye. is it one of their phones? Maybe there is a mission, but Skye has said there is no reception.

 

“You should go back to sleep, you must be tired already” Skye says and her voice together with the sound of the waves is so relaxing he finds almost impossible to resist, even though the beeping is still bugging him in the back of his mind he allows himself to drift away.

 

 

 

_Only that the beeping is not a clock, or a phone, it is a machine attached to his body, monitoring every single change, monitoring if he is dead or alive while the doctors watch him through a thick glass._

 

_“Are you sure about this? Why Tahiti? You could have chosen anything…”_

 

_“Don’t you think is kinda poetic?” She says with a grin, but she knows the doctor can’t be fooled, not after what he did to Coulson, and now to Ward._

 

_“We gave Coulson those memories to help him recover, you want to use them as some kind of Heavenly punishment?”_

 

_“You could call it like that, I like to think it’s payback”_

 

_“I thought it was Loki who killed Coulson” The doctor looked exasperated, Skye knew he doesn’t like her, or him, and that he is helping her just because of his debt towards Coulson._

 

_“I didn’t say it was Coulson’s payback… Anyway, he can’t complain, instead of being tortured in the Bus by May or being experimented on by FitzSimmons he thinks he is enjoying Mai-Tais in a Tahitian beach.”_

 

_“Then, why did you added yourself to the equation? Is it also payback for betraying you or is it something else?”_

 

_Of course Skye doesn’t reply to this, instead she turns towards the thick glass separating her from the machines, the bed and the agent in coma. She doesn’t know how to reply to the doctor, or more accurately she doesn’t know which lie to tell this time to sound convincing, she is running out of excuses and she’s sure half the people she is trying to fool aren’t even believing a word she says anymore. But how can you tell the people who cares about you you still care for a sick traitor? That you care for someone who is loyal to a killer and part of a totalitarian organization? No, she can’t, she almost isn’t able to admit it to herself but here, in the white halls of the government facility she finds herself feeling worried for the almost dead agent, she finds herself talking to the doctor about how he had been injected by the GH 325, how even with the drug in his system he isn’t responding to any stimuli, how she has desperately called for him on the way from the HYDRA base and how even though everyone wanted to leave him behind she begged the team to take him with them, to try and save him._

 

 _So now what? Ward is stable, his whole body attached to machines, the drug doing its job, as it seems, and after 2 months he was still in a coma, enjoying his_ magical time  _in Tahiti with an illusion of Skye next to him, and illusion she is more sure than ever that it will stay that way, there is no turning back for Agent Grant Ward, the same way there is no turning back for Skye the moment she turned her back against the Rising Tide. So now all he has is that illusion of quietness, of peace, and she begs for him to stay that way._

 

 _As she begs for him to stop appearing in_ her _dreams once and for all._

 


End file.
